In automatic label applying apparatus, it is known to apply a vacuum to a label head to hold a label for transfer from the label supply to the item to be labeled. Relatively complex mechanisms are utilized to sense that the label is against the item and to remove the vacuum. Additional problems arise when the item is at some angle relative to the label head, resulting in the label not being fully applied to the package.
Labels are usually supplied to the label applying apparatus by use of a low adhesion carrier. It is known in the prior art to pass the low adhesion carrier around a member having a small radius so that, as the carrier makes the turn, a label attached thereto will tend to follow a straight path and thus will be peeled off the carrier. The success of such a stripping device is related to the tension applied to the carrier: the greater the tension the greater the chance of successfully stripping a label. High tension, however, tends to cause a torn carrier and alignment problems of the carrier and thus the labels attached thereto.